This invention relates generally to depolyable, unfoldable or unfurlable space structures and is directed specifically to expandable panel and truss structures applicable for deploying ring and boom structures to form antennas such as feed-through lens offset (asymmetrical) paraboloidal or feed horn type antennas or for deploying frames for solar arrays.
A wide variety of mechanisms have been utilized to deploy isogrid panels from a storage container into some desired geometric patterned panel or array, such as for radio or radar antennas, solar cell panel arrays, space-craft, solar reflectors, etc. One such deployment system utilizing foldable panel strip for plurality of rectangular panels, hinged edge-to-edge, so that the panels may be folded in accordian-like fashion to provide a flat stack of minimum storage volume, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,872 to Slysh et al, dated May 1, 1979. This patent also discusses other patented structures also using panels hinged edge-to-edge with examples of deployment mechanisms.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an expandable panel and truss structure particularly applicable for deploying structures in orbit and in which the embodiments disclosed form a feed-through lens and paraboloidal antenna structures and solar arrays. It will be seen that expandable panel and truss structures have the advantage of stowed state high packing density as well as deployed state stability and are well suited for use as a stowed assembly in a storage container which can be flown by shuttle for delivery to a synchronous orbit. An example of a shuttle that may be used for transporting the storage container with the stowed assembly is disclosed and claimed in the U.S. Pat. to Lingley et al No. 4,044,974, dated Aug. 30, 1977.
The unique featues of this invention as will be clear from a more detailed description hereinafter, are:
A utilization of a nesting hinge which permits panel structure stowing of ring and boom antenna structures,
A utilization of a canister as a center from which the panels are deployed,
A close out tether system in two embodiments which is completely automatic for deployment of the antenna structure,
A close out system in other embodiments which utilizes a coupling panel set for automatic deployment of the antenna structure,
A unique combination of panel structures to form a solar array,
A unique combination of expandable truss and expandable panel structures,
A means for indexing and radially orientating sprocket racks and lens hangers,
A use of sprocket racks for deployment control,
A system which deploys efficient boom and ring structures,
A deployment system which is positive acting and stable with high stowing efficiency,
A deployment of antenna lens and add-ons during the deployment of the antenna structure,
A combination of panel structures forming a geostationaryplatform with antenna arrays, and
A unique pantograph type deployment system for deploying panel sets.